spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Musou Stars 2
Warriors All-Stars 2 (Japanese: 無双☆スターズ2 Musō ☆ Sutāzu 2) is a 2019 action hack-and-slash game developed by Omega Force and Existence Software and published by Koei Tecmo for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation 5. The game is a successor to the 2017 game Warriors All-Stars and, just as its predecessor did, features a cast of characters from a variety of different titles developed by Koei Tecmo throughout the history of the company and its predecessors of Koei and Tecmo. The game continues following the events of the true ending of Warriors All-Stars, where the deity named Yomi is purified and sealed away for good. Taking place six months later, the story focuses upon the unexpected return of the Heroes as multiple new events begin occurring simultaneously. Plot When the player begins Story Mode, they have the choice to begin as several individuals. While there is a common route that connects all of the Heroes together, the player's initial choice of character determines how the first portion of the game plays out. These events do not all appear to happen concurrently but instead act as alternate realities, as Heroes may be recruited or fought in different orders. It is not made clear which route that leads into to the common route - which leads to two endings (a "basic" good ending and a true ending) - is canonical, as the same cast of characters can be recruited by the time the endings merge albeit with some characters being only available through optional missions. Main Story With the help of the Heroes summoned from other worlds, the royal siblings - Shiki, Setsuna, and Tamaki - were able to purify the deity Yomi of all evil and revert the world to a peaceful state. After the Heroes that aided them were returned to their homes, the three worked together in order to bring about a new age of prosperity by spreading the magical power of the Spring that gives life to their land to the four corners of their land. After crowning Tamaki the new ruler of their world, the three siblings discovered a series of ruins hidden beneath the Sanctuary that surrounded the Spring. As they begin investigating the mysteries of this underground city, Heroes - including those that assisted them before - begin appearing in their world again, seemingly for no reason. At the same time, monsters that appear to be celestial in nature also begin tormenting the land. Believing the appearance of the Heroes, unearthing of the Spring's ruins, and the invasion of the celestial beings to be connected, Shiki sets off to begin excavating other areas that may contain more ruins while Setsuna and Tamaki begin tracking down new allies. Unfortunately for them, a mysterious spectre appears from the skies intent on brainwashing the Heroes from other worlds and using them for their own goals. Heroes For Warriors All-Stars the maximum amount of representatives a series could have playable was raised from three to six. All characters from the predecessor reappear with the same movesets, while all new additions to the roster have original movesets; this applies even if the characters appeared in a Warriors title previously. Returning Heroes New Heroes